undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Extreme Rules 2017
Match Card Extreme Rules Match for the YWE Championship Alieus © vs. PJ Skillz YWE Championship No.1 Contenders Match Phenom vs. AJ Reyes Tornado Tag Team Extreme Rules Match for the YWE Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. New Mexicoolz (Phsycoz & Double D) YWE United States Championship Cipher © vs. Kid Wild Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash) vs. Bro Code (Lula & Ginji) Brett Storm vs. Paul Omega Justin James vs. Diamond Deuce Background Justin James vs. Diamond Deuce: These two have both freshly joined the Red Brand and are looking to start on their new show the best way possible. They were both on team Smackdown at Wrestlemania but seemed to get in a disagreement during and after the match. Brett Storm vs. Paul Omega: Omega seemed really happy to be on Raw now as he can finally get the opportunity he deserves. He was however disappointing to hear that in his first Raw CPV he will be facing a new comer Brett Storm as he feels its a waste of time. Is he underestimating Brett? Mo' Money vs Bro Code: Lula was happy to see his brother Ginji return to Raw and now all three members can reunite. He wants to see if they still have the chemistry they used to so have called for some tag team action. US Title - Cipher © vs Kid Wild: Seems the rivalry between Cipher and Wild isnt over just yet. Wild thinks Cipher was lucky to win the US title and as Kid wild beat him at Roadblock he feels he is owed a title match. Tornado has claimed that he has a new Union member in mind to help reach his own aspirations. The favourites seem to be Doggy who seems to have taken out the Nightmare Brothers wanting to impress the Union, and the NXTournament winner Max Mercury who the Union personally congratulated. Tag Titles - New Mexicoolz vs SWED©: Double D and Phsycoz reunited at Wrestlemania and could have won the titles if not for count out. They do however get their rematch at Extreme Rules. Can they end the title run of the impressive SWED or will they be another Tag Team put on the list. Phenom vs. AJ Reyez: Hot of defeating the Undertaker at Wrestlemania Phenom is now hot property. so much so that the fans believe that Phenom deserves a title shot. Scared of what Phenom coming to Raw means Tornado has asked AJ Reyez to step up as a No.1 Contender at the next CPV will either be Phenom or AJ. Tornado wants the YWE title to stay in the Unions possession. Phenom says he has seen the Unions trickery while he was on Smackdown and says hes ready for war. Who will face the Champion at the next CPV? YWE Title - Alieus© vs PJ Skillz: After years of almost wining the big one Alieus finally done it. PJ Skillz says it will be short lived as he demands a one on one rematch for "HIS" YWE title as he is confident he can take out Alieus by himself. Alieus says he will represent the YWE title with conviction and wont let if fall in the hands of corruption ever again. Can Alieus stand up to PJ and the Union? Results *3 - The Bro Code (Lula & Ginji) would turn Heel after the match and attacked Mo' Money *4 - Paul Omega would offer Brett Storm a handshake after the match, but ended up attacking Brett and hitting him with a pedigree. *5 - Max Mercury & DoggyDog would interfere to help AJ Reyes win the match *7 - Max & Doggy would interfere again to try to help PJ, but were foiled by Phenom. Miscellanous Facts: *Tornado would announce Max Mercury as the newest member of The Union and stated that Doggy still needed to prove himself before joining the Union. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs Category:2017